


The Thieves

by Midnightcat1



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gus and Misdemeanors, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Gus and Misdemeanors prequel. ''There's nothing to do,'' Mundy said as he scowled near Skeens and Lazy Kid.''We could all sleep,'' Lazy Kid said at a snail's pace. He fell asleep on the ground.''I'm hungry.'' Skeens began to smile before he turned to Lazy Kid and Mundy. ''It's after school. Let's go to Kelso's for some chocolate.''





	1. Chapter 1

I never owned Recess characters.

 

''There's nothing to do,'' Mundy said as he scowled near Skeens and Lazy Kid.

''We could all sleep,'' Lazy Kid said at a snail's pace. He fell asleep on the ground.

''I'm hungry.'' Skeens began to smile before he turned to Lazy Kid and Mundy. ''It's after school. Let's go to Kelso's for some chocolate.'' 

Mundy smiled. ''Good idea.'' Another scowl materialized on Mundy's face. ''I don't have money for chocolate,'' he said. 

Lazy Kid opened his eyes for a few moments. ''Same here.'' 

''We don't need money. We'll take every bit of chocolate,'' Skeens said. 

Mundy's eyes widened. ''Isn't that...?'' Mundy watched while Skeens nodded. 

''Maybe we'll take just a little bit of chocolate. Kelso probably has a bunch of other chocolate. At least it's something exciting to do.'' 

Mundy's smile came back. ''Let's go to Kelso's now.'' 

Skeens and Mundy abandoned Lazy Kid.

''Let's go to Kelso's now,'' Lazy Kid muttered. He opened his eyes and stood. He followed his friends at a snail's pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Skeens eventually smiled with Mundy and Lazy Kid in front of Kelso's Corner Store. They stood by a window and looked into the store. Their eyes were on Mr. Kelso as he smiled and checked various treats near a corner.

''Now's our chance,'' Skeens said to Lazy Kid and Mundy. He opened the door before his friends followed him. Skeens focused on Mr. Kelso again. The corner of his mouth went up. *This is going to be too easy* he thought. He approached chocolate bars on a shelf and viewed them. Skeens took three bars as Lazy Kid and Mundy took one bar each.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

The boys' eyes widened before they turned to a scowling Mr. Kelso. 

''We're not doing anything,'' Mundy said before he dropped the chocolate bar he held. 

''You three are never allowed to step foot in my store again!'' 

Skeens and his friends ran out of Kelso's Corner Store. They never looked back.

It was the next day when Skeens viewed Gus Griswald walking by the school. A new smile formed. He and his friends were hungry. Mr. Kelso was never going to suspect a good kid like Gus before he stole food. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
